


Satyr and Cerberus

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: An Ancient Greece AU where Derek is a Cerberus and Stiles is a Satyr. Based on an AU by scragon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorakoDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorakoDragon/gifts).



> Based on this: http://scragon.tumblr.com/post/64158094425/satyrcerberus-sterek-au
> 
> Transferring old shorts from tumblr onto AO3 bc of the tumblr updates I am not writing Teen Wolf again. I cannot believe I never added this AU onto AO3 even back in the day. This was one of my most favorite things we ever made for this fandom.

“Wow, Derek! I didn’t know you were so happy to see me!” Stiles laughed at how Derek’s canine heads rushed toward him. 

Derek scowled, clearly fuming at how his counterparts betrayed his feelings, “I’m not! Why would I care about running into a country bumpkin that prances about in the woods all day?”

“Your pups say otherwise,” Stiles sputtered at the affectionate licks that he was receiving, hands coming up to scratch at their fur. Considering the type of hybrid that he was, it was nice to not have to be running away from vicious canines that were definitely not tasting him as a meal option. 

Derek’s frown deepened and he looked away when Stiles stared at him with such a wide smile, it was almost blinding to look at. “Yeah well… you have… stupid horns.”

“Aww he’s such a grump, isn’t he boys,” Stiles grinned, muttering into the fur of his other heads that continued to nuzzle, lick and scent him against Derek’s will. It was when Stiles fondled them back and _kissed_ one of the dog’s muzzles that Derek’s body stiffened.

“You’re making a scene, Stiles. This is not proper conduct for a lower class citizen to be addressing someone with my standing.”

Stiles faltered immediately and the pups whined as Stiles ducked his head and took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “Sorry… I, uh, should have known better.”

Derek immediately regretted his tone and his words to the boy, it was clear he had feelings for him - his counterparts made that obvious enough - but there was a time and a place for this kind of behavior and the back roads of Athens wasn’t the place.

“It was good seeing you again, Derek. May the Gods be with you on this splendid day.” When Stiles looked up at him, his smile was shy and forced and it drove a nail right into Derek’s heart. He watched, frozen where he stood as Stiles’ hooves scuffed the dirt road as he nodded and began walking around Derek. 

The two dogs at his shoulders turned to him, growling lowly and unimpressed making Derek sigh and let his head drop back with a groan.

“Wait,” Derek called, turning back and grabbing the satyr’s wrist. 

Stiles stilled, glancing over his shoulder with an alarmed expression and waited as Derek stepped closer. Slowly, cautiously, Derek’s hand slipped from Stiles’ wrist to cradle his hand before lifting it to his lips and pressing a chaste kiss to the racing pulse on the satyr’s wrist. 

“It was good seeing you today, Stiles. Please take care.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open and he nodded dumbly. It was several moments before he whispered, “Thank you,” and Derek dropped his hand, flashing him a smile before turning around and carrying on his walk. He paid no attention to the warmth growing in his cheeks or how his canine counterparts were panting happily in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek paced in the middle of the meadow he had been told to meet Stiles at. He fussed with his tunic, fingers as restless as his two other Cerberus heads that were floating anxiously on his shoulders. They were impatient, they were worried about their mat- friend. The small satyr that was a pain in his butt. 

He was tiny and potentially helpless. There was always a chance that someone had captured Stiles and forced him into slavery, someone could have slain him in the woods mistaking him for a simple deer, Laura could have gone through with her threat to maul him if Derek continued to be seen in public with such a lower class citizen.

Suddenly something hard and blunt, with two sharp points gently knocked into Derek’s back, startling him into a shout and sending his pups howling at the shock. 

Derek turned around, eyes red and prepared to slaughter whatever attacked him when his eyes landed on the small satyr he was worried about. Bent over and glancing up at him shyly from where he had just head butted a _Cerberus_ in the back.

Derek growled lowly and threatening, his counterparts continued to howl loudly and immediately Stiles was upright and in his space. He felt his hands on his canine heads, stroking their fur to calm them down as he nuzzled his cheek against Derek’s, kissing his jawline and shushing him.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry! It was a joke I didn’t mean to startle you! Please don’t eat me! Please stop howling, it’s just me. Just Stiles.” He brushed his lips over Derek’s upper lip that was still pulled back in a snarl that was flashing his fangs. It wasn’t his fault, he didn’t mean to be on edge but one knows to never sneak up on a Cerberus. That was… one of the most dangerous things a defenseless satyr could do.

“Not gonna hurt you! You’re going to tell people where we are if you keep howling,” he whispered, rubbing soothing circles into the pups’ necks until their howls devolved into low whines as they nuzzled the sides of his head and neck. Derek was starting to breath normally again, the color fading from his eyes as he retracted his claws.

“Shush, shush my love. It’s all right.”

Derek froze, stiffening in Stiles hold. When he pulled back, Stiles’ eyes widened in terror.

“Derek it’s okay! It’s just me, please-”

“You said… Stiles you-”

“Yes me, tiny me, no fangs or claws or ill intentions just… um… stupid little horns that are completely non-threatening.”

“Stiles what did you call me?” He asked, voice level and calm, trying to get the satyr to stop worrying about his life - because although he should rightly be after such a stupid act, Derek wasn’t going to harm him.

The satyr’s face paled and his muscles relaxed during the moment of realization. “Oh gods…” He whispered and when his eyes connected with Derek’s once more, his entire body tensed up. “I didn't, I um, no I didn’t mean to- I, uh, I shouldn’t call you that. I have no right to call you something so intimate when I’m a mere satyr and you- you’re a Hale! You’re royalty and here I am acting so casually and declaring things that you must-”

Stiles was silenced by Derek’s lips closing over his. It was gentle, reassuring and soothing until Derek licked into his mouth turning the kiss desperate and brutal. Stiles whined into his mouth as he submitted completely to Derek, letting his head fall back when Derek’s hand tilted his head and his hands somehow found their way to cling to the front of Derek’s tunic.

Stiles couldn’t breathe when Derek pulled away and he could only imagine how wrecked he looked, lips swollen and red. Derek looked completely composed, staring intensely into Stiles eyes as his counterparts panted on his shoulders.

“Your position means nothing, Stiles. You have every right to be intimate with me…” Derek pulled in, breathing in the scent of Stiles neck like he needed it more than air, before he mouthed against his bare skin, “my love.”

Stiles laughed. Sudden and happy. He hadn’t meant to, it just tumbled out of his mouth and he was smiling when Derek pulled away to question him. Before Derek could respond, Stiles’ arms wrapped around him and tugged him into a tight embrace. His counterparts caught on quicker than he did and started to lick Stiles’ cheeks, hair and horns affectionately as the satyr buried his head in Derek’s neck. 

Derek’s arms came up to hold Stiles, caressing his back. “I mean it…”

Stiles answer was to laugh and smile against the bare skin of Derek’s neck as one of his hooves kicked up some dirt happily. 

He really did mean it. He did not care about the Hale status when Stiles was involved… it shouldn’t matter who he loves, even if they were a strange, little satyr that caused him such trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://66.media.tumblr.com/477cc840d5182cbcc9f3261e1afad28b/tumblr_inline_muqn00iSWK1r5w03g.png (art by Scragon)


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles sighed, content as he nuzzled his head back against the chest of the slumbering Cerberus. He and Derek were resting in the meadow, a secret place the two had found for each other where neither of their families could protest to their spending time together.

Stiles was a lower class satyr, someone who was not born into wealth and who lived in the countryside with his father. He helped out in the fields and they made it by each year, but they were in no way as well off as the Hale family. One of the most prestigious families in Athens.

Wealthy and well known families that had male heirs such as Derek were expected to be seen in a certain light. Taking on male lovers of lower class status… and a satyr for that matter… well, he wasn’t surprised that Laura had made threats against his well being. 

But here they could be alone. Here they could enjoy each other’s company in a quiet, nonjudgmental area. Here he could frown at the sound of teeth on keratin and bone. 

He glanced up and out of his peripheral he could see the left Cerberus head gnawing gently on his horn, not trying to break through it or chew it to pieces like a dog would a bone. He was just teething at it between licking his small horn. _  
_

“Um… Derek… you’re chewing on me.” Stiles murmured hesitantly, unsure of what this meant. He didn’t think Derek meant anything… carnivorous about it, but it was always better to check and make sure Derek hadn’t suddenly changed his mind and wanted to eat the satyr instead of making out with it.

Derek hummed, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ chest and pulling him into a tighter embrace as he nuzzled his human head against the satyr’s neck. He scented him, licking his exposed skin as the left canine continued to mouth affectionately at Stiles’ horn. The right canine thankfully remained asleep. 

He moaned softly at the feeling of Derek licking and nipping at his pulse, but tilting his head to give Derek access only provoked his left counterpart to growl as Stiles’ horn was tugged out of his reach. So Stiles remained still, resting his hands over Derek’s as the Cerberus marked his territory. 

He would have to rub quite a few berries and leaves over himself before taking a dip in the stream on his way home for fear of his father smelling Derek that strongly on him… or anyone else for that matter. Even though he didn’t want to. He wanted people to know who he belonged to. He loved it when Derek’s scent clung to his skin, exposing their relationship, but no one would approve. Least of all his father who he had to return home to later that evening. 

For now though, he could enjoy settling back against the Cerberus lapped lazily at his neck as he slipped back into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles’ hooves kicked up dirt and grass as he stumbled down the hill. His breathing was rapid, his arms were flailing to grab trees and propel himself forward. He was running as fast as he could, he could hear the blood in his ears, the pounding of his heart as he tried not to scream.

He wasn’t sure what was chasing him, he only knew it had teeth, sharp ones that had nearly ripped his arm off before Stiles pulled his arm back just in time. He could feel the blood dripping down his arm but it wasn’t much, it wasn’t that deep of a wound so he wasn’t worried about it.

He was worried about keeping his footing and getting out of range of the growls that followed him and the crunching of the sticks beneath its feet.

Stiles gasped, eyes darting frantically to find a way out of the woods, to find a place to hide or someone to help him. But there was no one around. When fast, carnivorous creatures got a taste for satyrs… there wasn’t much he could do to defend himself. 

Thankfully his legs were built for speed but he was running out of stamina. His breathing was harsh and his limbs were growing heavy. He could feel the tears streaming down his face as he rushed around some shrubs, feeling twigs snap under his hooves as he bounded down another hill. 

He didn’t want to die.

But his luck, his horrible luck, had him tripping and tumbling down, falling into the hard embrace of a tree. He caught himself against the trunk, pulling himself up as quickly as he could manage but he could hear it. Could hear the hungry panting behind him, the sound of its paw on the ground as it prepared to lunge forward and sink his teeth into Stiles’ flank. 

Stiles’ fingers gripped the tree as a sob escaped his lips. He tensed, preparing for impact when he heard a loud, ominous roar.

Trembling, Stiles turned to look over his shoulder to see a huge Cerberus towering over him and what appeared to be a small Orthrus (small in comparison to the gigantic three headed dog). The Orthrus’ two dog heads were lowered in the presence of his more powerful brother species, it’s serpent-like tail tucked between his hind legs. 

Stiles was breathing heavily, glancing between the two mythical dogs and that’s when the Orthrus focused it’s attention back on the satyr and Stiles cried out as it pounced forward…

Only to be swatted by the great Cerberus’ paw with a growl that sent chills down Stiles’ spine and a warmth that made him feel safe. The body of the Orthrus hit a nearby tree and he yelped, curling against it in pain as he stared up at the larger dog in confusion.

The Cerberus roared once more, startling the Orthrus into scrambling onto its paws and fleeing. 

Stiles’ eyes were wide, his breath was ragged, his heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. He stared up at the Cerberus in awe.

“Derek?”

The Cerberus’ whine was a soft greeting and Stiles slumped back against the tree. He had never seen Derek in his true Cerberus form before… they rarely transformed into their larger forms near the cities. 

A soft laughed escaped Stiles’ lips and suddenly he was crying. He closed his eyes and sobbed against the tree, breath hitching as he took in the terror of what had almost happened. If Derek hadn’t been there…

Within seconds he felt a warm body cover his own, crowding him against the tree before he was pulled into Derek’s lap. The two canine heads rubbed their muzzles against his head and shoulders, whining at the contact and breathing him in as Derek kissed his face, licking his tears away as Stiles clung to his chest, sobbing openly. 

“I was in the woods,” Derek explained, “taking a short cut and I smelled your fear." 

"I was so scared!” Stiles blurted out, shaking in Derek’s lap as he was held tighter.

“I’ve got you,” Derek whispered, kissing Stiles’ forehead as the pups surrounded him with warmth. His voice was reassuring, soothing, yet harsh in a way that he knew he was serious and still on edge from the encounter. “I’ll always protect you.”

His hands caressed up and down Stiles’ spine, soothing him as one of the pups started sniffing his shoulder, finding the wound on Stiles’ arm and licking it clean. 

Stiles hiccuped, burying his face in Derek’s neck, nodding thankfully that he was lucky enough to have Derek in his life, that he was lucky enough to still be alive. He had never felt as safe as he did in Derek’s arms, and he didn’t know what he would do if he ever lost this feeling. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # i bet the bottom of stiles’ hooves are ticklish
> 
> You bet your sweet ass they are. (also the point where you look up “goat leg anatomy” while writing a sterek fic is definitely the point where your life has gone batshit crazy)

“What are you doing?” Stiles hummed in question from where he was laying back on the grass, eyes closed to enjoy a peaceful afternoon nap. Derek had been laying beside him but he got up to stretch his legs and now Stiles could feel the Cerberus’ hands on his flank. His fingers were gentle, caressing his fur and massaging the muscle beneath until his fingers were working over his hock. 

Stiles sighed softly, enjoying the feeling of Derek’s strange hands working over his leg, not worried in the least about the claws that Derek possessed. He trusted Derek more than he’d trusted anyone before. Which was why he could relax in this meadow with a carnivorous creature pawing at his leg, feeling completely at ease in the Cerberus’ presence.

Derek’s fingers had reached his fetlock, massaging it before dipping down to his pastern and using his thumbs to rub his dewclaw. It made Stiles twitch a bit, but he thought nothing of it, it was what other creatures - more human creatures - would call an ankle massage. 

He breathed out, settling back on the grass when Derek’s hands were suddenly on his hoof and Stiles tensed instantly, eyes flying open.

“Derek, don’t." 

"Hm?” Derek glanced up at the satyr, who was now trying to sit up, his pups remaining focused on his hooves as though they wanted to lick them or chew on them he wasn’t sure. It didn’t deter him, his fingers continued to brush over the toe of his hoof.

“Seriously Derek. I’m warning you.”

Derek’s brows furrowed in question but his fingers still wandered lower and Stiles could see the knowing smirk tugging at the corner of the Cerberus’ lips. The damn dog knew exactly what he was doing and before Stiles could sit up and pull his leg away, Derek’s fingers were tickling the sole of his hoof, digging his claws in gently to brush lightly over the surface and send chills all through Stiles body. 

The satyr started laughing uncontrollably, entire body twitching and flailing, trying desperately to get away but Derek was holding onto his fetlock with one hand, tickling his hoof with the other. It was horrible. He couldn’t pull away and he was practically sobbing from laughing so hard. 

“S-stop! Please D-Derek! Stop it! I can’t-” Stiles rolled about on the grass, unable to wrestle his leg from Derek’s grasp.

It devolved into madness, Stiles was blinded by his tears, he was over sensitive from the involuntary twitches the nerves in his feet sent through the rest of his body. He wanted it to stop even though it was wonderful catching a glimpse of Derek smiling down at him whenever he could peek out of his tear-ridden eyes. His canine counterparts were panting happily, barking gently whenever Stiles twitched or rolled, as though they wanted to get down from Derek’s shoulders in join in the fun, if only they weren’t all part of the same person.

One of Derek’s fingers caught the heel of his hoof in a certain way and the leg that Derek wasn’t holding on to kicked involuntarily… right into Derek’s face… more specifically his human eye.

Derek yelled, the pups yelped in pain, and the Cerberus let go of the satyr’s leg, falling back onto the ground. His hand flew up to hold his eye and Stiles was scrambling to his side as quickly as he could.

“Oh my god! Derek I am so so sorry I didn’t mean-”

He growled lowly, glaring at Stiles through the eye that wasn’t covered by both of his hands as if trying to hold the pain back.

Stiles frowned, reaching out and patting the cloth that covered Derek’s chest. He wanted to touch the pups or his face, soothe him from the damage he’d done but he didn’t want to anger Derek anymore. 

Derek groaned as he let his head fall back in defeat, staring back up at Stiles a moment later with what seemed to be an apologetic expression but it was hard to tell with half of his face hidden. The one eyebrow did seem to be saying ‘it’s alright Stiles I’m sorry for growling at you" though.

Stiles’ hand slid up, fingers caressing his neck before cupping his cheek and stroking his stubble with his thumb.

“I did warn you…” Stiles offered hesitantly, his own apologetic smile touching his lips as Derek frowned. 

He let his hand slide up farther, resting over Derek’s own hands before nudging them, getting Derek to take his hands away from his _now_ swollen eye. There was a good red impression of where Stiles’ hoof had made contact and it was definitely going to bruise an interesting shade of purple.

“Oh,” Stiles cooed, leaning down and kissing the wound tenderly before letting his lips kiss around the whole of Derek’s face. Turning on each cheek to kiss the muzzle of his opposite canine head before kissing down his jawline and pressing their lips together.

Derek winced a bit at the touches but kissed back with as much fervor as Stiles. He pulled the satyr down so he was flush against him, stroking his back as they laid together.

“Hooves are ticklish _and_ dangerous…” Derek mouthed into Stiles’ neck, “Noted.”

Stiles laughed and the pups barked playfully as Derek rolled them over, pinning Stiles down and kissing him deeper. Not even a black eye could spoil their time together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: http://scragon.tumblr.com/post/74021393910/greek-au-cerberus-derek-satyr-stiles

“Oh hello! I missed you, too!” Stiles snorted his laughter through his nose when the pups rushed over to lick at his face. It had been a long while since he and Derek had gotten to spend time with together. So when he saw the Cerberus walking toward him in the quad, Stiles perked up from where he was sitting on the bench. 

He smiled wide as he straightened his back and let his eyes connect with Derek’s that were attempting to look anywhere but the excited Satyr. Even as Derek sat down on the bench and wrapped his arm around the Satyr’s shoulder, he averted his gaze, instead focusing on the fountain across from them. 

The pups on the other hand had no qualms with expressing their affection at seeing their young mate.

Derek’s counterparts floating above his shoulders moved swiftly to invade Stiles’ space. The left pup sailed down Derek’s arm to nose and slurp at Stiles’ left cheek while the right pup stretched its neck as long as he could to scent and nibble gently at Stiles’ chin. 

Stiles brought his hands up to stroke the pups’ fur as they re-familiarized themselves with their mate’s face. He laughed at the slobber of their tongues contrasted with the soft texture of their fur and how cold their noses were against his skin. 

Of course, he didn’t forget about Derek as he settled back against the arm thrown over his shoulders. He snuggled closer to Derek’s side and nuzzled his head against Derek’s, careful not to let his small horns hurt his Cerberus. 

“I missed you as well, Mr. Silent Blush over there,” Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s cheek and murmured his words against Derek’s warm blush.

The pups whined as they were pushed away and ordered to hover further back by their main counterpart as he turned his head to capture Stiles’ lips with his own. 

Stiles let out a surprised moan that was swallowed by Derek’s open mouth that was quickly deepening the kiss. They had turned their bodies to each other on the bench, Stiles arms pulling at the front of Derek’s tunic while Derek’s arms encircled the satyr to close any distance between their bodies. 

Neither cared that they were in a public forum. It was a quad far out of town and it was empty today. After being away from each other for this long, all pretenses and cares were discarded in favor of physical contact.

Stiles was breathless and panting by the time Derek broke the kiss to trail kisses down the satyr’s cheek to his neck where he couldn’t resist sucking a dark bruise onto his mate’s skin. They were both flushed and moaning softly from a single kiss while the pups whined in the background, nosing at the back of Stiles’ head. 

“Yes,” Stiles both felt and heard Derek whisper against his collarbone, where he was nibbling more marks onto his pale skin. 

“Huh?” He asked, prying his eyes open to gaze down at the Cerberus. 

Derek lifted his eyes, hazy and filled with lust as they connected with Stiles’ golden brown, “I missed you quite a bit.”

“I’d say,” Stiles laughed, running his hand down Derek’s back. He was overwhelmed by Derek’s forwardness but he certainly wasn’t going to argue against it. Being close to him, surrounded by him, it was right and he wasn’t going to give it up for anything. 

As Derek’s lips sealed over his lips once more, Stiles let his eyes flutter shut and he hoped no one would journey to this area for a while. He did not want to be interrupted or cheated out of his rare time with his love.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello, I am here to speak to the Satyr that has enchanted my little brother.”

The Sheriff, as he was titled by the Satyr’s in his area as the protector of their small land, stared at the curt Cerberus that thought she was intimidating. And she was. She was clearly upper class, and despite how bored her two counterparts appeared on her shoulder, they had sharp teeth and could strike at any moment. The Sheriff might have been strong for a Satyr, but he was still lower on the food chain.

“There is no such Satyr here,” he stated confidently, not folding in front of the Cerberus because she technically had no jurisdiction outside of the city of Athens. “Only my son and I reside here and neither of us are interested in male Cerberi. So I suggest you look else-“

“Um…”

The Sheriff cringed at the voice of his son from behind him in the doorway of their home. He sounded timid but, more cringe-worthy of all, he sounded guilty. He sighed knowingly, “Stiles…”

“I presume you are… acquainted with my brother, Derek.”

Stiles stepped forward shyly, head bowed and refusing to make eye contact with anyone, especially his father whose eyes were boring into him. Derek’s sister might have been the most intimidating thing he’d seen outside of Derek’s full form that one time, but he was more afraid of his father’s wrath than hers. Although he was definitely scared shitless about the thought of what was going to happen to him now that Derek’s family had apparently found out about his relationship with Derek.

“That would be… one way of saying… um… yes. Yes I am.”

Laura nodded and then beckoned Stiles to come forward and follow her. “If you don’t mind, I will be taking your son for questioning in regards to his… relationship with my younger brother.”

“He will be returned to me.” The Sheriff stated. Despite how angry or disappointed he was with his son, Stiles could hear the concern in his voice.

Laura stared at him for a moment before stating, “That remains to be seen.”

If Stiles knew anything, he knew his father. He was seconds away from protesting, from arguing with the Cerberus and getting them both in serious shit. Stiles was not going to let his father go down with him or take the fall for his mistakes. Except no one would ever be able to convince Stiles that his actions were a mistake… not really.

“It’s okay Dad,” Stiles assured his father, placing his hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eyes for the first time. They were both worried, they were both unwilling for anything bad to happen. The Sheriff wanted to protect his son, and Stiles his father. But Stiles need him to let him go this time.

He gave his father the best, most sincere smile he could muster and attempted to telepathically tell him that he would be fine. Everything would be okay. Then he turned to Derek’s sister and tried his best to hold her piercing gaze. “I’ll go with you.”

She nodded and started walking down the path away from his home and towards the forests that divided their village from Athens. Stiles knew he was expected to follow and after a quick hug with his father, that’s exactly what he did.

The walk was quiet, fast paced, and nerve wracking. Stiles mind was going crazy with worst case scenarios. She could be luring him out here to kill him, the two dog heads on her shoulders could tear him to pieces, and any one of her heads could eat Stiles whole if she transformed into her true form. A towering Cerberus that could pick her teeth with a small tree when she was done chewing on Stiles’ corpse. She could slit his throat and leave him to bleed out where no one would find him. Where Derek could find him. Where his dad could find him. Better than all of those, but still not preferable, he could end up in prison and be sold as a slave.

Nothing good could come out of his secret being exposed to the Hale family.

“What do you want with the Hale family?” Laura suddenly spoke, turning around and eyeing the small Satyr suspiciously. The dogs on her shoulders were baring their teeth and Stiles shrunk in stature. He missed the tender, loving eyes of Derek’s pups on his shoulders. They were always eager to see him, to lick his cheek in greeting, to bury their noses in his hair. These two dogs were not what Stiles would ever refer to as puppies. They were smaller than Derek’s counterparts, but they were mature and threatening.

Laura stood with a certain sophistication that Derek lacked despite his confidence. Stiles was in awe and he didn’t very much want to die. Because her regality also contained zero compassion at the moment, for Stiles at least, he was sure there was plenty of compassion in there for her family, her little brother, but not Stiles. Not the little Satyr that she could obliterate in a blink of her eyes.

“What?” Was all Stiles could muster. One because he was too distracted by Laura’s stature and his unwillingness to die, and two because he was entirely confused by the question she was asking.

She sighed in frustration, leveling her even darker gaze that threatened to dip into the red that Stiles knew she possessed. “Why are you manipulating my little brother? Is it the Hale wealth? The social standing? What is it that you’re after?”

Stiles blinked at her blankly, straining his head as if by doing so he could see how she jumped to such a wild conclusion. “I’m sorry… that… where are you getting your information from?”

Laura’s eyebrow rose at his tone. He couldn’t help that his sarcasm leaked into eighty percent of every word he spoke, even when his life was hanging by a thread, and especially because his feelings for Derek were being twisted into something disgusting.

“Did someone betray you, little Cerberus? Someone you thought you could trust turned on you and spoiled your plot to steal from the house of Hale?”

Stiles was taken aback rather abruptly. It felt like he had been slapped in the face with how offended he was at the moment.

“You don’t know how entirely wrong you are.” Stiles countered, trying to remain calm.

“Am I?” Laura asked, smirk flashing her canines as her counterparts growled lowly as if they were laughing at him. “You’ve been caught, little Satyr. Whatever plot you have against my family is ending, right now. You and however many other people who are in on this. You chose the wrong family to attempt to corrupt.”

“There’s no one else involved in anything. There is no ‘plot’ happening unless someone was recording the dealings between myself and Derek.” Stiles had to admit, it would make for a great star-crossed lovers epic.

“You honestly think you’re smart enough to bait my brother on your own. Did you concoct something? Mess with his mind in some way?”

Stiles exhaled sharply, angry boiling in his stomach as he clenched his fists at his side. “I have done nothing nor do I want anything. I don’t care about your wealth or your stupid social standing. I couldn’t care less about any of it! Were Derek stripped of his riches and his name I would still love him as strongly as I have.”

To this, Laura narrowed her eyes and cocked her head. Stiles knew what she was doing. She was listening. Even her counterparts had stopped growling to listen to the Satyr’s heartbeat.

She was silent, and Stiles decided to keep talking.

“I don’t know how you found out about me and Derek. I don’t care what you think of our relationship. Try and deny me seeing his face ever again, even if the thought itself breaks me. But don’t you _dare_ sully my love for him into something selfish and greedy.”

Laura smiled.

Stiles thought his heart had stopped and that he was going to be eaten because Laura was smiling at him. Wide and flashing her teeth with a smile that spread straight up into her eyes. Even her counterparts seemed to be smiling at him.

He made a fatal error. He spoke out, he practically shouted in the face of the highest class. He was going to die.

With the smile still stretching her lips, Laura finally spoke as she turned, “Come.”

.  
.

Stiles knew where they were going. They were going all the way to Athens. He knew the path rather well since he made the majority of the trips into the city. Both to trade and to see Derek. She was going to take him to be imprisoned or worse executed. He hung his head at the thought of never seeing his father again… of never seeing Derek again… He wanted to cry, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He refused to.

“Wait here,” Laura broke his train of thought and all at once Stiles realized they’d walked through half the city and into a luxurious region. They were outside of the Hale estate. Stiles heart fell into his stomach. He could feel the acid burning through it as he waited on the steps, watching Laura disappear inside.

What would happen if he ran? Would he be able to get away? Live a life on the run? They’d be able to smell him out. His punishment would be worse if they caught him. Even if he escaped he would never be able to see his father or Derek again. If he ran, his father would probably get into trouble as well.

Stiles stayed where he was.

Then his heart stopped.

“Stiles?” The Cerberus questioned. His voice low and frantic, looking terrified at the mere sight of him, “What are you doing here?”

“Derek.”

Hazel green eyes softened as he stepped forward, looking around to make sure no one else was around before he stopped just in front of the Satyr. His eyes trailed over Stiles’ body and the pups on his shoulder were obviously resisting the urge to bound forward and scent their mate. “Stiles, are you okay? You’re pale.”

Stiles mouth opened. There was so much he wanted to say. This was probably his goodbye. Laura found him so amusing that she was granting him one last moment to say goodbye to Derek before his punishment. He wanted to confess his love, wanted to throw himself into Derek’s arms and kiss him senseless. He wanted to tell Derek that they’d been found out, that there was nothing he could do and that Derek shouldn’t blame himself. This was for the best. Now Derek could meet his family’s expectation and stop slumming it with an idiotic Satyr.

Stiles mouth was open. But no sounds came out.

Stiles said he wouldn’t cry. But he did.

“Hey, hey,” Derek instantly moved forward, no longer caring about who might see them, and wiped the falling tears from Stiles’ cheeks. The pups nosed at his hair, whining at his pain as Derek stroked his cheek to comfort him.

“Sorry…” Stiles mumbled, unable to stop himself from sobbing.

Derek shushed him, pulling him into his arms. He cradled the back of Stiles’ head in his palms and brought his face to his chest, letting Stiles cry onto his tunic. He stroked Stiles’ hair, kissing his forehead while his counterparts rubbed their fur against his neck, shoulder and hair.

“Stiles, what happened?”

He tried to speak, but all he did was whine in a slightly high pitched voice that he was immediately embarrassed about. Instead he nuzzled into Derek’s chest and clung to him tighter. He didn’t want to let him go. He didn’t want to give this up. He loved him. Couldn’t his older sister understand that?

“I confronted him,” Laura’s voice called from behind Derek and Stiles winced at the sound, “Such a spirited little thing you’ve bonded yourself to, Derek.”

Derek turned, taking Stiles with him because – for some reason – he didn’t let Stiles go. Stiles had expected Derek to push him away at the sight of his sister. To keep his secret hidden, to keep his reputation, but he didn’t. Derek held onto Stiles, grip tightening in a way that made Stiles feel protected.

“Laura, what have you done?”

The female Cerberus smirked, “He talked back to me, Derek. Your little Satyr stood up for himself and his feelings for you, against me. You should be proud. He held his own, even if it was too much for him in the end. Poor thing. But he’s definitely a keeper.”

Stiles blinked through his tears, pulling his head away from Derek’s chest slightly even though Derek tried to hold him in place. “W-what?”

Laura didn’t address him. Instead she continued staring at her younger brother. “I’ll keep your secret, little brother, until you’re ready to come out to our parents and accept whatever consequences that might befall you.”

“You… you’re not going to have me executed?” Stiles asked, voice trembling and confused but there was a definite hope rising in his tone.

Laura laughed at that, finally turning her attention to him. “You thought I was going to kill you! Oh no wonder you’re crying. I can be rather intimidating, I must admit. But I wasn’t going to have you killed, little one. You’re cute and you’re loyal. If my brother ever breaks your heart, don’t hesitate to come to me to cheer you up.”

She winked at him.

Stiles flushed.

Derek growled.

“Oh now, now, little brother. I won’t take your toys away as long as you take good care of them.”

“Stiles is _not_ a toy, Laura! I love him.”

Laura smiled the same wide and sincere smile she gave Stiles earlier in the woods. “Good.” She stepped forward, placing her hand on her brother’s shoulder, “I’m happy for you, Derek. And you Stiles, take good care of each other.”

Stiles watched as she sauntered past them, down the marble walkway and back out into the outer parts of the city.

He was stunned, utterly and entirely.

“Your sister is… intense.”

“You have no idea,” Derek grumbled, shaking his head.

“I like her.”

Derek and his pups growled lowly and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh and launch himself back into Derek’s arm for a tight embrace.

“Oh don’t worry your grumbling little butt about it! I would never leave you for your sister. She’s too scary,” Stiles reassured Derek, nuzzling his nose with his own while scratching at the fur on both pups’ necks.

The pups were swayed easily with nimble fingers scratching behind their ears, but the more human part of them was still pouting and looking less than impressed at what had just transpired.

Stiles smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing his lips in a tender kiss against Derek’s. “I love you, dumby. I never want to be parted from you.”

Derek smiled into the kiss, arms wrapping around Stiles’ lower waist to pull him closer. “See to it that we’re not.”

Stiles sighed into the deepening kiss, clutching Derek’s shoulders to close any distance between their warm bodies. This was where he belonged, where he wanted to stay, and he’d stand up to all the menacing Cerberi in the world to keep his place next to Derek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on art: http://scragon.tumblr.com/post/81145488403

“Don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous.”

Stiles rose his brow. Derek was clutching the wine and bread in his arms more tightly than required, the pup hovering over his right shoulder wasn’t even distracted by the food Stiles was carrying, and the pup on Derek’s left shoulder was looking around them anxiously. Stiles wasn’t sure if he was imagining the whining or not. 

“It’s only dinner. You’ll be fine. Eat, drink and be merry. With my dad.”

Derek cringed at the mention of who they were dining with that day. It was true that after Laura and her… interference in his relationship, Stiles’ father had gotten suspicious and the only way to calm him down was to have Stiles admit everything about Derek that he’d been keeping a secret and invite him over for dinner. So the Sheriff could meet Derek and hopefully approve of him.

“Honestly, the biggest thing you have to be nervous about is trying to refrain from killing one of our chickens to get your fix of meat during the meal.”

“Stiles!”

“What? Satyrs don’t eat meat, Der. And you certainly can’t have one of our chickens. I like having eggs in the morning thank you very much.”

Derek groaned and his counterparts growled in frustration, “I wasn’t going to… I… I’m fine without having meat for one meal, Stiles. I’m not going to go on a frenzy just to have meat.”

“You say that now but while my Dad is serving the food you’ll be outside gnawing on Scott’s neck, he’s my favorite chicken.” Stiles stopped in the middle of the path, turning a strict eye on his mate. “Don’t eat Scott, Derek. He has done nothing to you.”

Derek rolled his eyes but then he shook his head and stepped closer to Stiles. “What if I gnaw on your neck after dinner to satisfy myself,” he breathed against the satyrs neck in a deep voice.

Stiles made a high pitched sound and backed away instinctively but the hot flush on his cheeks assured Derek that he wasn’t feeling threatened by the Cerberus. 

Derek grinned wide as he started walking again, pleased with himself for the affect he had on his mate. After a couple steps, he heard the satyr’s hooves kick up the dirt as he hurried to follow him. 

“You um… you…” Stiles was the nervous one now, not even able to glance up at Derek and his pups to get his request out. “You- _We_ have to behave ourselves around my dad. I mean, he isn’t entirely comfortable with the fact that I’m seeing a… you… and he… well…”

“I’ll keep my distance,” Derek gritted out, even though every fibre of his being fought against the idea. Distancing himself from his mate when he was meeting someone who he could share this information with. He wanted to drape himself over Stiles and scent him whenever he wanted. “I don’t want to make your father uncomfortable.”

“He won’t… he won’t be… he’s just worried about it. I mean, imagine if you were lower on the food chain and you were dating a carnivorous high class citizen.”

Derek turned to him with a raised brow, “He thinks I’m going to eat you?”

“Well I did for a little while in the beginning there, to be honest.”

Derek smiled, remembering how afraid Stiles could be of him. He was never like that anymore. Even when Derek was angry, snarling and flashing fangs and claws in his direction, Stiles would shush him and kiss him and pet him until he calmed down.

“But no, I don’t think… I think he thought _Laura_ was gonna eat me though and I definitely thought that. Also murder… also enslavement… also-”

“Sorry…” the Cerberus lowered his head, cursing his older sister for traumatizing his mate. Stiles didn’t deserve to be treated that way even if she was testing him and actually approved of the relationship in the end. Stiles’s love for him didn’t need to be tested. Especially not by his overbearing sister. 

“It’s okay…” Stiles offered a gentle smile and Derek leaned over as they walked to kiss those lips that forgave so easily.

His smile was wider, genuine after the kiss and they walked in silence for a little while longer until the rest of Stiles’ words sunk in. It was the same with what Laura had been concerned about. Their class difference.

Laura had thought Stiles might be using Derek for his wealth or his social standing. What if Stiles’ father thought Derek’s feelings weren’t sincere and he was taking advantage of Stiles. 

He would have to prove himself, too.

.  
.

“Thank you, Derek for the fresh fruit and vegetables. And the wine, it all looks very fine.” The Sheriff praised him after they entered his home and set the food on the table. 

The house was small but warm. He could tell how well maintained everything was. It wasn’t fancy or expensive, certainly not what Derek was used to, but it was home. For Stiles and his Dad, this was a place they loved to come back to and took good care of. It made him feel comfortable simply being there.

Derek had been nervous to meet Stiles’ father at first but the Sheriff was lighthearted and easy to talk to. They talked about Derek’s upbringing, his family’s business, his political views and it didn’t even feel as though he was being quizzed.

The whole time, Stiles stood by, mostly silent and watched. He’d offer the odd comment but seemed to be content in listening as he prepared the food.

Derek was also happy to listen to the Sheriff talk about the farming community and his job as the guardian of their village. The Sheriff often mentioned Stiles and his involvement in the community and Derek was fascinated to learn more about the environment his mate had come from.

And not once did it seem like the Sheriff was intimidated by Derek’s counterparts floating on his shoulders with their mouths closed obediently to appear proper and focused. He wasn’t afraid of Derek being a Cerberus, he barely drew attention to it. He was accepted as an equal to this Satyr.

A part of him deflating knowing his parents would never greet Stiles with the same attitude. To them Stiles would be lesser. He would be a plethora of things that wouldn’t be up to their standards and Derek hated it. 

His thoughts must have showed on the outside because he felt Stiles’ hand rubbing up and down his back to soothe him. It calmed him instantly and he fell back into the easy pace of conversation, trying hard to focus on the now.

When they sat down to eat, Derek understood how different their worlds were from the look in Stiles and his father’s eyes. For Derek, this was a simple meal… something like a brunch. But for Stiles and his father… this was a delicacy. A special meal that they wouldn’t have on a daily basis. 

A part of him wanted to make sure to always provide for Stiles so he could see that hungry and grateful look in his eyes every day. But another part of him felt that if he had to, he would gladly give up all his privileges to be with Stiles and live a simple life in the country. He’d be happy to be with Stiles no matter what their living conditions or social standing.

“I’m in love with your son,” Derek suddenly confessed to the table. The Sheriff paused his bread dipped in the olive oil, a leaf of lettuce clung to Stiles’ lip before falling back onto his plate. “I know you think our social standing will complicate things and that may be the case but it won’t change how I feel about Stiles. I will never give him up.”

Stiles’s face was a deep shade of red as he stared at Derek with a surprised smile. His eyes were full of adoration and Derek returned the smile easily.

The Sheriff was harder to read. His face was blank as his eyes darted between his son and the Cerberus at his table. He stared Derek down when their eyes connected and after a few moments of Derek feeling very uncomfortable but still incredibly sure of himself and his feelings, the Sheriff nodded. 

“I see,” he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, “That is good to hear, Derek. Thank you for making your intentions known.”

Derek let out a relieved breath through his nose and his counterparts panted happily.

“So you… Dad, you approve?” Stiles asked hopefully.

The Sheriff nodded again, “It’s not going to be easy for you two. I can imagine it hasn’t been easy so far… but it will get harder. I approve as long as you’re devoted to each other.”

“We are!” Stiles answered enthusiastically, grinning at his mate so happily that Derek wanted to lunge across the table and kiss him against the wall. Thankfully he restrained himself and settled for reaching his hand across the table to take Stiles’ hand in his. 

No matter how difficult things got, he would always be there to protect and love Stiles. He didn’t care about their differences. He loved this little satyr with his silly smile and his soft hands and his ability to make him melt with a simple caress of his fingers on his hand. 

_**End.** _


End file.
